Ascension/Radios
There are six radios hidden in Ascension. They need to be found in order to activate the next radio in the sequence. Each message concerns either Yuri Zavoyski, a Russian scientist who is in the Ascension group, Gersh, his superior, or both. The power doesn't need to be turned on to use the first three radios. Radio 1 The first radio is located to the left of the stairs leading to PHD Flopper/Widow's Wine, between two barricades. Dr. Gersh: "Convey my sincere gratitude to you for that, but onto to business. I am pleased to report all projects are running smoothly again after recent personnel changes. As I have previously mentioned, Yuri Zavoyski is a brilliant scientist but he has so far proven incapable of handling Project Mercury, or as you call it, the Gersh Device, and so, due to numerous delays and setbacks I have sadly been forced to transfer Yuri to the AT64-A experiments. I have decided that your nephew should take his place. I look forward to working with him directly. The recent incident with the Casimir Mechanism leaves no doubt in my mind that this is the right decision. The explosion caused the Mechanism significant damage, it will take time to re-manufacture all of the parts, unless some of them can be salvaged." Ascension Radio 1 Afar.jpg|Radio 1 viewed from afar Ascension Radio 1 Close up.jpg|Radio 1 viewed from up-close Radio 2 The second radio is located past Stamin-Up in a crate behind a truck. Yuri Zavoyski: "Rockets! He transfers me to work on rockets! These experiments require no finesse, no imagination! My intellect is ill served blasting a bunch of monkeys into the atmosphere! (Sigh) But I can’t fight Gersh over this. I was able to hold onto my keys, (Static) some after hours research. No one else really understands what Project Mercury is capable of. Until then, this lab will have to do. Wait... Is that a Matryoshka Doll? Has someone let a child in?" Ascension Radio 2 Afar.jpg|Radio 2 viewed from afar Ascension Radio 2 Fair Distance.jpg|Radio 2 viewed from a fair distance Ascension Radio 2 Up Close.jpg|Radio 2 viewed from up-close Radio 3 The third radio is in the centrifuge room, to the left of a window downstairs between a barrel and a cart. Yuri Zavoyski: "Found a box today. Some rebenke (baby) left his teddy bear in it, a disgusting and filthy toy! Who keeps bringing their child onto this base!? Thank God they did not take the diary: the things I have learned about Element One...(Static). I'll have to conduct this research on my own, away from the destructive hands of Gersh! His research into Project Mercury has stalled, but will he be transferred!? I doubt it! As long as Project (Static) remains on track, his friends at (Static). I must think small." Ascension Radio 3 Afar.jpg|Radio 3 from afar Ascension Radio 3 Up Close.jpg|Radio 3 from up-close Radio 4 The fourth radio is in the Pack-A-Punch room. If you look to the left while facing away from the PaP, it is on a small pipe on the other side of the rail. Dr. Gersh: "I can assure you that our craft will be far superior to whatever the Americans, or should I say, Canadians, are developing. Finally, Project Thunder is nearing completion. My staff has assured me that the remaining issues of the effective range and power cells will be solved within the next few months. Oh, and also, you should know that Doctor Zavoyski does not appear to be adjusting to his new position. He has been hostile towards the other scientists, at least, more than usual and has frequently been seen muttering to himself. The transition must have been hard for him, but if he does not learn his place soon... I may require another, more competent scientist to replace him." Ascension Radio 4 Afar.jpg|Radio 4 viewed from afar Ascension Radio 4 Up Close.jpg|Radio 4 from up-close Radio 5 The fifth radio is located on top of the server directly left of Speed Cola. Yuri Zavoyski: "There is laughter in my head! Always in my head! I can't endure it, I can't! Ugh, can't stop it! Keep it out! Why won't she leave me alone?! Calm down, Yuri! Calm down! No, no I won't! Shut up, shut up! Stop, stop! Just... just stop! Fine... Okay, okay. I will." Ascension Radio 5 Afar.jpg|Radio 5 viewed from afar Ascension Radio 5 Close Up.jpg|Radio 5 viewed from up-close Radio 6 The sixth and final radio is behind a piece of debris to the left of the window across from Stamin-Up. Dr. Gersh: "This had better be good, Yuri. The fact that you are even in this lab again is reason enough to have you permanently removed! If you've done anything that will ruin Ed-(Static)-inspection..." Yuri Zavoyski: "Do not worry, you will not be disappointed. Heh heh. In fact, I'm sure you won't forget it! But I can't take all the credit. If you'll do me the honors." (A button is pressed) Samantha Maxis: "Having fun?!" Dr. Gersh: "What the-?!" (Electricity surges and glass breaks) Dr. Gersh: "No! No! Yuri, you-! AAAH!" Yuri Zavoyski: (Laughs) "You fat pig! Enjoy your bib! Heheheheh, heh... Oh no. No! Nononono! Nonononono! What have I done?! What have I do-(Static)" Ascension Radio 6 Afar.jpg|Radio 6 viewed from afar Ascension Radio 6 Fair Distance.jpg|Radio 6 viewed from a fair distance Ascension Radio 6 Up Close.jpg|Radio 6 viwed from up-close Radio 7 (Black Ops III only) Doctor Monty: "Ascension, the Russian Cosmodrome. I know Nikolai can be a bit down on Soviet techonology but the Ruskies really pulled one out of the bag that time. The Ascension Group built a bloody great rocket! It actually worked a treat too! Do you remember Gersh? Bald guy, he fought alongside you for a while. I think Richtofen was off somewhere at the time. Anyway, Gersh ran into a little bit of dimensional distortion. Honestly, why do you insist on meddling with stuff you don't understand? Of course, all their experiments just stirred the reality soup even more! You ended up fighting monkeys, space monkeys at that. As I'm sure you know, monkeys are thieving little bastards. Give them half a chance and they'll knick anything that isn't nailed down. So, in answer to a question Richtofen once asked: I don't! I don't love a monkey!" Category:Easter eggs